A moment in time
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: a collection of M! moments


Post flowers for your grave.

* * *

Tequila burns the back of throat, a distant memory from their encounter at the bar, yet the heat lingers, dogs her mind just enough that she murmurs his name into his mouth. She curses, feels the dirty grin that stumbles after her omission. Thick fingers flame their way down the backs of her pants, squeezing as he growls.

She shivers and he grins again, pleased when he catches her off guard. As if he finds tormenting her some delightful treat. The same look he had in her interrogation.

She fights back, wraps her leg around his hips and hitches herself closer, grinds the length of his body. Metal clicks, her belt shivers and something weighted clunks at her hip. Shit. She's still wearing her holster.

Beckett shrugs his hands away, growls when he persists, invades. He's bad at following orders, licks her neck and makes her bark at him to hold on.

Castle finally relents long enough for her to detach her gun, check the safety and shove it on her shoe rack, safe enough for the next hour or so. So unlike her but somehow adding to the thrill of being reckless.

She groans when fingers tease across her chest, flip open a few buttons and trace her nipples through her bra.

She huff's. Annoyed he's found that out already. Annoyed he knows she can take it a little rough, _likes_ it, prefers it occasionally.

Beckett pushes his hands away, thumbs open her own shirt, even as she kicks off her shoes and pants, barely needing him for balance.

He takes her distraction to heart, hums a whine so far from fucking believable that she wants to verbally contradict him, maybe chastise a bit. For fun.

Now it's her turn to grin.

She opens her mouth, barely relinquishes the first syllable before he's thrusting into her, tongue an invasion that should take her by surprise, yet the only shock that follows is how easy she melts into him.

Tall, firm, strong enough to lift her so her back grazes the wall, bare thighs now wrapping around his waist.

The chafe of cloth on skin, his hands squeezing her ass as she lands in them and shudders. Everything so hot, so good. She moans. Loudly.

He laughs. Groans in pain when her fingers flinch in his hair. She doesn't like being laughed at. He smirks and it sends heat through her, hard and vicious. Smirks she'll allow, smirks are sexy as hell, confident, and when his fingers are skimming the inner edge of thigh flirting the line for her underwear, trailing sodden, luscious lips that want to be touched...

She pushes forward and he pulls away.

"Now now."

He tuts under his breath at her impatience. Laughs again, a low, sexual sounds that reverberates against her lips.

She bites down, catches his soft skin between her teeth and curses something foul in his direction. It makes him jump, fingers snaking, making her gasp as his shock serves her purpose, slips and slides and touches her just where she desperate for it.

She curses again.

He likes her dirty mouth. Says as much, his shock and arousal so, so obvious as he rocks into her, mutters an obscene request that sets her skin on fire.

Flames everywhere.

Licking.

Something follows after, a threat and a promise, tongue and teeth and talent she knows she possesses all offered up if he would just...

"Castle." she grits her teeth around his name, bites down on the t as his fingers drift and curl, pull back just enough to make her shake. His fingers are buried deep inside her, eyes in a battle to stay wide, lids flutter when she mouths _more_.

"Yes," he hums pleased, not asking but agreeing, yes this, just like that. _More_.

He's clever, quick, moves his hand and fingers until she consumes him, swallowed up in want. Desire drips between them, pulsating lust alight with every stroke. She shudders, his fingers glide deeper, long and strong but not quite thick enough, she murmurs something unintelligible, something so lusty and lost in what they're doing, what she wants, that he catches on, hitches her leg higher, bends her knee and leans in, putting his weight behind it.

The long drawn out groan that greets him sends shivers of pain through him. Hard already, _almost from the moment they met_ , he pulls out and pushes in again slower this time, wants her to feel what she's doing to him with all those dirty moans and whimpers.

Her eyes flare open as he grazes her again. Intimate knowledge brings a smile to her lips, his offering more than adequate for round two.

She smiles and he's lost in the heat of her tight around his fingers. Castle leans in, touches the tip of his tongue to the shell of her ear.

"I'll fuck you here again before I leave."

She comes on a long drawn out breath, hears the buckle of his slacks hit the floor, her own feet landing gracelessly beside them.

A notch on the bedpost he said. Her eyes darken, predatory now it's her turn. She doesn't plan on him making it to her bed.


End file.
